The antiinflammatory properties of 4-allyloxy-3-chlorophenylacetic acid (briefly referred to as Alclofenac) are known, and its administration through the oral route has been used for some time, especially for therapy of arthrosis forms.
This drug has also a marked analgesic activity, higher than acetylsalicylic acid. Its administration through the intravenous route however is hindered by insolubility of the compound and by the fact that the sodic salt of the acid is scarcely tolerated.
To this purpose the following other solubilizations and esterifications were carried out in order to try to overcome this disadvantage.